


Catnip

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Puns, M/M, a curse goes wrong, there is cat noctis, well half cat noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Noctis waking up late every day wasn’t something unusual, but biting Prompto and hissing at everyone that got near him was for sure out of the ordinary. And were those cat ears on top of his head? What exactly what’s going on with the prince?





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> You guys thought I wasn’t gonna do anything for Noctis’ birthday? WELL, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!
> 
> This fic is long AF, it has Prompto/Noctis, Gladio/Noctis, Ignis/Noctis. It is just smut and fluff, I think. I bench wrote this in a day. Please have mercy on me. This is almost 13k words. Fuck me sideways and give me candy.
> 
> https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ come talk to me about Noctis <3 he's my favorite topic~~~

Cindy rubbed the back of her neck and tilted her head to the side with a confused look in her eyes. She was pursing her lips, not looking away from what was going on in front of her. It wasn’t unusual for the boys to call her whenever they had a question, but this time she was completely at lost for words. She wanted to make sense of the whole situation but the more she thought about it, the more a goofy smile spread across her lips. She tried not to laugh but at this point, it was pretty difficult to try to hide it.

 

“So, y'all sayin’ you woke up this mornin’ and the prince was like this?” Cindy fought back the laugh that was trying to leave her lips.

 

“Yes, precisely,” Ignis sighed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. He could understand why Cindy was having a hard time with their predicament, but this was not a laughing matter. They needed to find a solution as quick as possible.

 

“Just woke up like that?” Cindy asked again, her eyes moving from one of them to the next until they landed on Noctis.

 

Ignis turned his attention towards the prince as well and couldn’t help rubbing his temples with his fingers. He was getting a headache. If it wasn’t one thing it was the other, honestly, they just couldn’t catch a break. Two nights prior they had been searching some of the caves for materials. It wasn’t uncommon for them to venture out to different places to try to find elements that could be turned into new weapons. This mission was no different.

 

The cave whoever was _quite_ different. The daemons inside weren’t just extremely aggressive, they also took the shape of other regular animals, especially cats. It was something unexpected and hard to predict. They never encountered anything like this, it was out of the ordinary. If anything it was the perfect trap because Noctis, of course just had to get near the animals. He just needed to get near the cats that looked so soft and cuddly. It was also how he got attacked by more than one and ended up with multiple bites on his arms and neck.

 

It was hard having to slay daemons that looked innocent and soft at first but then took their original shape. It was for sure difficult for Noctis to just attack them before they turned into daemons because what if it was a regular animal this time? Ignis got a chuckle out of it at first and since no one was harmed then there was no real reason to be upset at Noctis afterward.

 

Until now. Now Ignis could be upset and he was going to make sure to give Noctis a piece of his mind once they found a solution to this.

 

Everything was normal at first. Ignis woke up to make breakfast. Prompto went out for his usual jog. Gladio was doing a quick warm up before training. Noctis was deep asleep, as usual. Everything was great. They were in high spirits after their victory the day before and so the whole morning was nothing but smiles. Until Ignis went back to the tent to try to wake up Noctis…except Noctis was already awake and the tent was a complete mess.

 

Ignis couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing at first. It just couldn’t be real. Their clothes were all over the tent. The poker cards they used the night before were ripped to pieces and scattered on the ground. Their water bottles had been ripped open, or from what it looked like _chewed_ open. The extra potions that were kept in a box near their lantern were shattered or nowhere to be seen. The source of the disaster was curled up on one of the corners with a cellphone in his mouth as he dug his fangs on the hard glass.

 

Ignis blinked a couple of times, trying to register everything. Noctis was chewing on his phone, not just chewing but gnawing at it. He looked completely oblivious of the mess he just made and was far more preoccupied with the phone. It wasn’t just Noctis’ behavior that was confusing Ignis, no. It was also the fact that Noctis’ nails were now longer, almost like small claws and his teeth looked sharper, they almost resembled the fangs from a cat. It had to be the fangs of a cat, because if anything the large black cat ears that were now on top of his head were a giveaway. Not to mention the fluffy black tail that was now swinging back and forth against the ground.

 

Noctis’ ears were perked up, and his dilated pupils looked bigger than usual, that was until he turned his attention to Ignis and they narrowed like the ones from a regular cat. He stared at Ignis for a couple of seconds, just waiting to see what he would do and when Ignis didn’t do anything Noctis just went back to gnawing at his phone.

 

It was then that Ignis stepped out of the tent. He took a deep breath and walked over to his cooking table. He grabbed the large bottle of wine he used to make a sauce this morning, and without much hesitation he brought it to his mouth and took a heavy swing at it. He put the bottle down and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, the dry taste still lingering on his tongue.

 

Prompto and Gladio looked at each other. Prompto was just smiling awkwardly wondering if Ignis finally cracked under the pressure of having to wake up Noctis. He could fully understand, waking Noctis was not an easy task, so he took it upon himself to try to do it next.

 

“Don’t worry, Iggy. I’ll get him up in no time!” Prompto grinned and ignored how Ignis still looked like he was trying to understand the world.

 

Gladio shrugged and went back to texting his sister. He was sending her some of the pictures Prompto took during their adventure last night. Some of the pictures were pretty dark but the majority were still good. It was Prompto after all—the kid that would rather avoid shooting and instead take pictures. At least he was taking aim at something during battle.

 

Gladio was in the middle of sending his sister another picture when Prompto’s hands slapped his shoulder. He shrugged him off at first but then Prompto kept going until Gladio was standing up and glaring at him. “What? The princess bite you or something?”

 

“YES!” Prompto screamed and showed Gladio his hand.

 

Gladio leaned back in confusion, his eyes wide as he stared at the visible bite mark on Prompto’s hand. It was red and quickly fading, but the teeth marks were still there. “What the Hell? What is he thinking? He has to get up whether he likes it or not!”

 

“No, he’s awake! Oh boy is he awake, very awake. You don’t get it! Noctis…is not Noctis, like it’s Noctis but dude, no like, you don’t get it! Just take a look!” Prompto pushed Gladio towards the tent and hid behind him, not wanting to risk being bitten again.

 

“English? Can you just calm down and explain things?” Gladio sighed loudly and let Prompto drag him over to the tent. He opened it and looked inside, his eyes quickly landing on the prince that was now looking very much like a hybrid between a cat and a human.

 

Gladio stared for a couple of minutes. He squinted his eyes as if that was going to change the way Noctis looked. After a couple of minutes, he closed the tent and walked over to Ignis, ignoring how Prompto was following behind. “So, um…what the fuck did you cook this morning?”

 

“I highly doubt it was my breakfast that caused this,” Ignis replied with an icy tone. “I don’t think we’re hallucinating.”

 

“Right, of course…the other logical explanation is that Noctis is now a cat, that sounds realistic,” Gladio said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

 

“Indeed…” Ignis added, still holding the wine bottle.

 

It was how they ended up back at Hammerhead, with a very confused Cindy now judging their dilemma. It wasn’t like they were expecting much of an answer, but maybe she could at least point them towards the right direction. It was just something they had absolutely no knowledge of. They tried calling Cor at first, but he wasn’t answering, which according to Prompto was totally not cool.

 

“We have no idea what happened! Noct was fine the night before, he even won the last bite of dessert in poker but now…now he won’t stop chewing on me,” Prompto whined and shuddered when Noctis nuzzled his head against his neck. He was purring and his fangs were lazily scraping against Prompto’s shoulder. Noctis was languidly leaning against him, cornering Prompto against the Regalia as he made himself comfortable with his new bed. Aka Prompto.

 

“He won’t stop chewing on all of us,” Gladio mumbled quietly, and glanced over at the bite marks on his shoulder from when had Noctis jumped on him and dug his fangs there.

 

“I don’t know what to tell ya. None of the folks around here ever had this happen to ‘em, but grandpa should be back by tomorrow if you guys wanna sit tight and wait for him.” Cindy gave them an encouraging smile. “Take it as a break will ya? Maybe have some fun, the prince sure doesn’t look uncomfortable!”

 

Prompto could only blush when Noctis licked the side of his face and then purred quietly as he rubbed his cheek against Prompto’s. He looked sleepy and like he was ready for a quick nap. Prompto’s blush only darkened when Cindy cracked up. She couldn’t keep herself from laughing anymore.

 

“I suppose we can’t do anything else but wait.” Ignis sighed quietly. He didn’t like the idea of keeping Noctis like this for longer than needed but there was little to nothing that they could do when they had no knowledge of what was happening.

 

“We can kill the time with some hunts, maybe check to see how Cor is doing. He could know something about this,” Gladio offered and walked over to the Regalia. He took his usual spot and huffed quietly when Noctis quickly moved to jump on him and get comfortable. It was so odd to have Noctis being so clingy like this. Yeah, they were used to the prince being around them, but he was always far too shy to show affection first. Hell, half of the time he was still too embarrassed to get naked in front of them unless they looked away. But now Noctis was willingly seeking out their attention.

 

It was a weird change, but not at all unwelcome. Gladio chuckled quietly and ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair. He lazily scratched the base of the cat ears and leaned back against his seat. Noctis was now leaning against his chest, making himself comfortable until he was curling up and closing his eyes. Well, some things never change. Noctis was sleeping more than ever now. Maybe he was meant to be a cat.

 

“Dude, he’s such a cheater,” Prompto said playfully. “He chews on me and then jumps on you right after. I don’t know how I feel about that.”

 

“What? Jealous that I make a better pillow for his royal hissness.” Gladio raised one of his brows and looked over at Prompto who was already smiling.

 

“Of course, Pawnis was giving me attention before you got in between us. I feel betrayed!” Prompto rolled his eyes dramatically and turned to sit on his seat properly.

 

“Ignis has nothing to say though, I guess the cat got his tongue.” Gladio snickered and looked over at Ignis through the rear-view mirror.

 

“If you two are done playing around, we’re heading towards the chocobo farm. We have some unfinished hunts there. Mewby we can ask around for some help,” Ignis said.

 

The three couldn’t contain their laughter any longer. Prompto was the first one to break into giggles, with Gladio following with a loud laugh and Ignis laughing quietly. Noctis’ ears perked up again and he looked around with wide eyes. He seemed confused but then started to mewl loudly as if trying to join in with them. He wasn’t sure of what was happening, but it was making his tail squirm around excitedly. It was fun.

 

The ride to the chocobo farm wasn’t long, but it somehow turned into Gladio having to hold Noctis on his lap so he wouldn’t attempt to jump out of the Regalia to try to catch some of the stuff that he was able to see on the road. Noctis was less than happy, and was letting it be known by chewing on Gladio’s shoulder. He was sulking, his ears leaning back against his hair as he kept nibbling on the skin in front of him while trying to squirm away from the arms that kept a tight hold around his waist.

 

“Are we almost there, Noct is going to end up eating me alive,” Gladio said, and glanced over at Noctis, ignoring how he only hissed at him in return.

 

“Yes, just a couple of minutes. Maybe try biting back,” Ignis was only joking, but at the same time it sounded like something Gladio would do.

 

“As if, he’ll start scratching me next,” Gladio mumbled mostly to himself and glanced over at Noctis. He pulled him closer, making him squirm more but at this point it was nothing but a game. Gladio grinned and pushed his hand on top of Noctis’ head, ruffling his hair until the prince was hissing at him and wriggling all over.

 

“He really is just like a cat, uh?” Prompto said and leaned back against his seat, ignoring the ruckus that was going on in the backseat, even if at some point Gladio screamed about being scratched on the face.

 

The chocobo farm looked as alive as ever. The chocobos were quick to make noise as soon as the Regalia parked and the small chicks quickly ran out of the way for the car to park. Prompto was the first one to get out of the car, followed by an irritated Noctis that quickly jumped on top of the car and then curiously stared at the baby chocobos.

 

Prompto grinned from ear to ear, his camera already in hand as he got ready to take pictures of the birds he loved so much…except.

 

“I’m going to go buy some cooking ingredients,” Ignis said and walked off before waiting for an answer.

 

“I’ll go check on the hunts with Wiz.” Gladio walked off right after.

 

With Gladio and Ignis gone that meant only one thing. Prompto sighed and put his camera away, knowing full well it was now his job to make sure Noctis didn’t accidentally eat a chocobo. Except, where was Noctis?

 

Prompto’s eyes widened and he looked around. Noctis had been looking at the chocobos just a second ago, and now he was gone! What if he ate the baby chocobos? This was beyond bad. Prompto quickly moved around the farm, trying to find a pair of cat ears that were pretty hard to miss. He wasn’t near the store, or the parking lot. He wasn’t hiding behind the chocobos or the nests, so where the Hell was he? Prompto was at the edge of having a panic attack when he felt something soft brushing against his shoulder.

 

Prompto looked up and couldn’t help himself but sigh in relief when he noticed it was Noctis’ tail. Noctis was looking down at him from a tree branch, a confused look in his dilated eyes. He mewled and stretched, letting out a content noise before jumping out of the tree to lazily nuzzle against Prompto. As if he hadn’t almost given him a heart attack.

 

“Noct, dude, don’t freak me out like that. Ignis would kill me if I lost you.” Prompto shook his head and scratched the back of Noctis’ ears with a smile on his face.

 

Noctis just stared at Prompto, and without warning began lapping at his mouth. A quick blush spread over Prompto’s face and he quickly ended up dragging Noctis’ behind the farm, not wanting other people to see what Noctis was doing. He looked around making sure no one was near and then let go of Noctis with a soft sight.

 

“Public display, Noct. Don’t do that!” Prompto crossed his arms over his chest, feeling so weirded out by having to tell the prince to do something. Noctis was usually the one telling him what to do, mostly because he was supposed to lead them, but now having to actually be the one to lead Noctis wasn’t that simple. Especially because the prince still acted how he wished even as a cat.

 

Noctis blinked at Prompto and ended up nuzzling against his chest in response. He licked his chin this time, his fangs nibbling on the skin there as he tried to get attention from him. He only stopped when Prompto’s hand gently rubbed the back of his neck, causing him to arch his back with a loud purr.

 

Prompto chuckled quietly and ended up sitting down on the ground with the wall behind him. He let Noctis cuddle against him, and lazily kept rubbing his neck. It had been ages since the last time they were able to just relax like this. Lately it felt like life was moving so fast. They hardly had time to do anything that wasn’t set on a tight schedule. From having to destroy bases, to having to get stuff to fight the empire back, things had become very hectic.

 

Everything was even more complicated now that the next step in their journey was to gather the royal arms. Sure, they had been doing it before but now it seemed to be the goal to get them before the boat was fixed. It was dungeon crawling after dungeon crawling and whenever they did something else, it usually had to do with more fighting.

 

It was the first day in weeks when they weren’t neck deep inside a cave. It felt nice. The weather was perfect too, with the wind of the incoming fall gently brushing against the leaves. Come to think about it, what day was it? Prompto tilted his head, blinking a couple of times when he realized he wasn’t sure what month it was or what day it was. They were always in such a rush he stopped keeping track of time a while back. The last time he remembered was Ignis’ birthday, because Noctis reminded everyone, which was a huge surprise.

 

Prompto was about to get his phone out to check the date, when Noctis’ tongue kept him from doing so. The prince was back at licking his mouth, nuzzling against his neck and asking for more attention. It was so weird to have Noctis be this affectionate. Yeah, he liked to cuddle and loved to sleep with them but he was always far too shy to openly do things like this. He also waited for them to make the first move and so Prompto made it a point to be as affectionate as he could, but now, now Noctis had him beat!

 

“I-I get it, hold on, Noct.” Prompto lightly pushed on Noctis’ shoulders but he was already making himself comfortable on his lap.

 

Noctis was staring at Prompto, blinking with wide eyes before he leaned in to lick on his lips again. He was chewing on the flesh this time, while his hands lazily slipped over Prompto’s shoulders as he leaned against him. He was purring again, his body squirming on top of Prompto’s lap. He looked content with getting attention and only made more noises when Prompto’s hands ended up around his waist.

 

“Noct, you gotta stop. Someone could come around, I know you don’t like public displays and stuff, so like get a hold of yourself?” Prompto tried to be rational, he really did, but it was impossible to argue when Noctis didn’t seem to care about what he had to say. He was grinding against him, turning Prompto’s face red as Noctis’ ass pressed against his crotch and his tongue pushed in between his lips.

 

This was beyond anything else they had ever done. It was the middle of the day with the sun bright in the sky and the only thing keeping them from being spotted was a couple of boxes and hay. There was no way they were about to do this, no way, but Prompto couldn’t keep his hands from moving from Noctis’ waist to his ass. He pulled him closer and this time pushed his tongue against the prince’s, not allowing him to do just as he pleased.

 

“If we get caught, this is your fault.” Prompto half-pouted at the idea of being blamed but right now he honestly didn’t care. He arched his hips against Noctis’, and pulled him even closer. They hadn’t done this in a while, he almost forgot the citrus smell that Noctis had to him. It was so nice to have him be this close again.

 

Prompto buried his face against Noctis’ neck, enjoying the scent that reminded him of home. A time with no issues, no war, just the two of them locked up in Noctis’ apartment playing videogames. It felt like such a long time ago, but it was impossible to forget. Prompto smiled at the fond memory and pulled Noctis closer and into a tight hug. The prince mewled loudly and started to lick on his ear, his ears twitching before he lazily bit on the soft flesh and tugged on it.

 

“Be patient, I’m over here being emotional.” Prompto snickered.

 

“ _Aren’t you always?”_

 

Noctis’ voice echoed around him and Prompto sat up straight and turned his head towards Noctis. He was expecting the ears and the tail to be gone but they were still there, and Noctis was looking at him with the same cat-like eyes. Prompto chuckled and leaned in to kiss Noctis’ lips and just had to laugh when Noctis leaned back in surprise and wrinkle his nose as if he didn’t know what was happening.

 

“Right, cats don’t kiss, uh?” Prompto chuckled quietly and let Noctis lick his lips again until their bodies were grinding together like before. He moved his hands to the front of Noctis’ pants and easily undid the belt before pulling the zipper down. Noctis looked more than happy to get the pants off, but Prompto didn’t let him. They could still be found so it was best if they could dress up quickly if they needed to make a run for it.

 

Prompto lowered Noctis underwear instead and gently gripped his cock. He grinned when Noctis’ closed his eyes and shuddered, his ears leaning down against his hair as he curled up against Prompto. He was mewling quietly and blushing, his body squirming against him as he thrust his hips and urge Prompto to continue. Prompto hadn’t even done much at all and he was already reacting like this, maybe he was more sensitive as a cat?

 

Prompto shifted around and reached down to unzip his pants as well. He freed his cock and then pulled Noctis closer, making their members rub against one another as he lazily rolled his hips to create more friction. He was panting quietly, his free hand moving to lift Noctis’ shirt up. He wanted to touch him freely and to take his clothes off like he usually would whenever they were alone, but he had to show some sort of restrain. Instead, he leaned in to gently bite on Noctis’ chest, his teeth grazing over his nipples before he lazily flicked his tongue over the hard nubs.

 

Noctis let out a low moan and was desperately thrusting his hips against Prompto’s. He was mewling a bit louder now, his body squirming out of control as he tried to create more friction. It just wasn’t enough. He was whimpering and gently pushing his hands against Prompto’s shoulders to try to get him to notice that he wanted more. It just wasn’t the same. He knew what he wanted but Prompto was still stroking his cock, making him wiggle in frustration.

 

Prompto huffed quietly when Noctis’ hands finally shoved him against the wall. The prince was panting heavily, his body trembling as he lightly drooled with his fangs showing. The black ears were twitching non-stop and his back was arching as he crawled on top of Prompto. It took Prompto a minute or two to realize what Noctis was doing, and he quickly shook his head, his hands holding onto Noctis’ hips.

 

“We can’t do that, we don’t got lube and I haven’t even stretched you. Noct, it isn’t happening.” Prompto shook his head. He looked up at Noctis and tried to get him off but Noctis’ hands kept him where he was.

 

Noctis purred again, this time the sound was a bit deeper and softer. He was squirming on top of Prompto, keeping him from stopping him again as he just positioned himself on top of Prompto’s cock. He lowered his hips slowly and Prompto tried to keep him from doing it again.

 

Prompto closed his eyes, not knowing the scream that was going to come, not to mention his dick was going to hurt like a bitch if he couldn’t stop Noctis. But the scream never came and the pain didn’t either. Instead Prompto couldn’t help himself but to let out a low moan at the tight heat around his cock. Fuck, it was so tight. It was so warm. He wasn’t sure of what was happening but Noctis was mewling at him with a smile on his face. He was moving on top of Prompto, riding his dick without any issues as he finally got what he had been asking for.

 

It wasn’t normal at all, it probably had to do with how Noctis’ body changed otherwise the two would had been in pain right now. Prompto stop mulling over what was happening when Noctis leaned down to lick his cheek. He was panting loudly, his half-lidded eyes looking down at him as he moved his hips faster on top of Prompto. He was arching his back, letting his whole body fall on top of Prompto with each thrust.

 

As much as Prompto wanted to do nothing but to moan right now, he had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. He could hear the people in the background, and without a doubt they would be found if they made too much noise. Noctis was panting loudly, and soft noises were escaping his lips. It was a good thing he was being so quiet, right now Prompto wasn’t sure if he would be able to control him. Especially not now that his cock was twitching and pulsating in pleasure.

 

“N-Noct, fu-fuck, you’re moving so fast.” It wasn’t a complaint at all, but Prompto was trying to say something to keep himself grounded. He was slowly losing focus and all he could do was squeeze Noctis’ hips until the skin was turning white. He was going to end up leaving bruises there but he couldn’t stop himself. Noctis was desperate. He was grinding against him, licking on his lips and clinging to him as if there was nothing else around him. It was hard not to get lost, and Prompto couldn’t help letting out a loud moan as he thrust his hips upwards.

 

It wasn’t about hiding anymore. He needed to cum. Prompto was at his limit and the thrill of being found along with the tight heat around his cock were making it hard for him not to crave his release. It was unusual for him to be so selfish about this, but Noctis was at fault for being so needy. He couldn’t care about making him cum first, not right now. He needed to cum. He needed to fill him up and to pull Noctis closer until he could bury his nose against his neck. Until all he could smell was the citrus scent he loved so much.

 

Prompto bit down on Noctis’ neck and let out a muffled moan when he came. He hugged Noctis closer, pulling him against his chest and burying his cock deep inside his hole. He was trembling, his body twitching in pleasure as he dug his teeth deeper into the skin in front of him. Prompto was trying his hardest not to break the skin, but also keep quiet. It was too hard. Noctis was squeezing his cock until his eyes were closing and his lids were twitching from how good it felt. He curled up his fingers digging on Noctis’ skin until he finally couldn’t control himself and he let out a loud moan.

 

Noctis was panting loudly on Prompto’s ear, moving closer to him as he rode off the rest of his orgasm. He was smiling, his fangs showing while his ears twitched non-stop. The long tongue was moving over Prompto’s ear, licking the flesh there until Prompto was a trembling mess. Noctis purred and finally stopped moving, his body warm and soft. He curled up against Prompto, not moving at all.

 

Prompto was panting loudly. He tilted his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. His arms were still around Noctis’ body, not letting him move much even as he tried to cuddle. It had just been so much and it happened so quickly. It took Prompto a few minutes to recover and even after that he didn’t want to move, but the longer they stayed here the higher the chance of them getting caught.

 

Prompto looked down at Noctis and quickly shook his head when he noticed he was already asleep. “Woah, Noct, come on! You can’t pass out on me like that. Dude, come oooon!” He whined and gently shook him but Noctis just twitched in return and curled up more. This was, without doubt, the worst.

 

After struggling for what seemed forever, and fixing their clothes, Prompto was able to at least carry Noctis back to the Regalia. He laid him down on the back seat and used his jacket as a blanket, letting him sleep for now. It had been so long since the last time they did this that he was feeling sleepy as well. Prompto yawned loudly and took his usual seat before stretching and leaning back. A quick nap never hurt anyone, even if part of him was sure that he forgot something. Well, it was probably nothing important.

 

Gladio and Ignis were walking together when they went back to the Regalia. Ignis was holding a bag with ingredients for tonight’s dinner, while Gladio had a new list of hunts for them. Ignis raised one of his brows at the two sleeping figures inside the regalia. Well, this was odd, Prompto never really took naps. It was a very Noctis thing to do but Prompto hardly ever took naps during the day, if anything he was always far too awake.

 

“We were gone for twenty minutes, did they run a marathon in that time or what?” Gladio rolled his eyes and took his usual seat.

 

“Perhaps it is more mental fatigue than anything else. It’s not every day your best friend becomes a cat,” Ignis replied, and chuckled quietly, taking the wheel. He put the bag of groceries near Prompto’s feet before starting the engine. “We’re heading to the hunter’s headquarters, right?”

 

“Yeah, Cor isn’t answering his phone but he usually hangs around there. Maybe they’ll know something about him. Plus, it’s a safe place for me to test his royal hissness,” Gladio said with a chuckle as he took out one of his books to read.

 

“Test him?” Ignis tilted his head, not quite getting what Gladio was saying.

 

“Yeah, I mean the war isn’t going to stop just because of this. I want to make sure he’ll be able to protect himself. He might behave like a cat now, but those daemons knew how to fight, maybe he can too.” Gladio shrugged his shoulders and opened his book. He last left during the middle of a juicy battle in which the protagonists had to choose in between his family or the love of his life.

 

“That sounds reasonable enough,” Ignis said quietly and then turned on the radio. He kept the volume low as to not disturb the two sleeping beauties.

 

In reality, Ignis just wanted to relax as well. It had been quite some time since the four of them were able to just ride around. Even if the situation was not ideal, he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the peace and quiet. It was a small break he couldn’t deny they needed. Hopefully the others felt the same way. Tonight’s dinner was going to be different too. He wasn’t sure why but he felt the need to make a nice meal. Something was urging him to do it and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was forgetting something.

 

The feeling didn’t go away even as they drove down the road. The more Ignis thought about it, the more he was sure he needed to remember something. It was a matter of what exactly he needed to remember. Maybe he was over thinking things, it was probably the stress of everything that was happening around them that was making him think like this. With that in mind he pushed the nagging feeling aside and continued to drive down the road.

 

It was odd how the whole situation wasn’t bothering them much anymore. They panicked at first, but then Ignis realized that they were all so tired they just couldn’t bring themselves to worry about it too much. There had to be a solution after all, nothing like this was ever permanent. They were just exhausted and needed a well-deserved break. Even driving around was becoming a bit frustrating, but he didn’t trust anyone else to do it. Last time Prompto tried to drive he almost crashed, and Noctis, well he was in no condition to drive at all.

 

Prompto ended up waking up when they were near the Hunter’s post. He yawned loudly and glanced over at Ignis with a small smile before looking away. Ignis raised one of his brows, noticing the blush on Prompto’s face. Was he getting sick? There was no real reason for his face to be red like that. He’d have to ask him about it later.

 

The car came to a stop on the dirt road and Gladio was the first one getting out. He reached out for Noctis arm and easily lifted him up, forcing the prince to wake up abruptly. Noctis’ eyes widened and he quickly got on top of the car and hissed loudly as if he was in high alert. He looked around suspiciously until he noticed it was just them. He blinked a couple of times, his ears twitching in confusion before he looked over at Gladio.

 

“It was time to wake up. You and I are going to try to figure out what you can do right now,” Gladio said and kept a hold on Noctis’ arm.

 

“Woah, where are you taking him, big guy?” Prompto asked, curiously looking in between them. Noctis was clinging to his seat, his nails digging into the soft leather as he tried to stay where he was even if Gladio was tugging on his arm.

 

“Gladio thinks it’s a good idea to test Noctis’ fighting abilities in his current state. We don’t know when we might run into troubles after all,” Ignis answered quietly and walked over. He gently slapped Noctis’ hand, forcing him to stop clawing at the seat so he could be dragged off by Gladio. “Meanwhile, you and I are going to ask around and see if they know of anything similar like this.”

 

“Uh, okay, but uh…Gladio, just…” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a dark blush spreading over his face. “Just, don’t be surprised if Noctis is a bit forward.” And with that being said, Prompto was quickly rushing towards the Hunter’s headquarters.

 

Gladio looked over at Ignis with a raised brow. “What do you think he meant by that?”

 

“I honestly don’t know.” Ignis shrugged and followed behind Prompto, leaving Gladio to deal with a struggling Noctis.

 

It wasn’t like Gladio was just going to throw Noctis into the wilderness. There was a heaven nearby and he was going to be the one fighting him. It was a safer bet than trying to bring Noctis towards real danger.

 

Noctis was digging his heels into the ground and dropping his weight down, struggling every step of the way until Gladio had enough. He sighed loudly and without giving Noctis any type of warning he pulled on his arm and then picked him up before throwing him over his shoulder. It wasn’t like the scrawny prince weighed much anyway.

 

Noctis hissed loudly in surprise, his body quickly trying to react by jumping away except Gladio’s hands kept him in place. He squirmed a little bit before finally giving up, instead starting to gnaw on Gladio’s back. He was pulling on his shirt with his fangs, tugging on the fabric in frustration, with his tail swinging back and forth and brushing against Gladio’s face.

 

“This is exactly why we don’t let you keep a cat.” Gladio sighed in frustration and dropped Noctis on the ground once they were inside the haven. “They’re stubborn and annoying to deal with.”

 

Noctis just looked up at Gladio with a small glare. He hissed at him and then turned around, and curled up on the cold floor. He huffed quietly and lazily began licking at his hand, completely ignoring Gladio now even if he was still standing behind him.

 

“Oh no, don’t start with this crap,” Gladio said and nudged Noctis with his foot. He gently pushed on him and Noctis just curled up into a tighter ball in return, until he finally hissed at him and let out a deep, threatening noise. “Come on, we gotta make sure you can at least protect yourself.”

 

Noctis didn’t move an inch. He glanced over at Gladio and then huffed at him with his nose high in the air as if he was too good to deal with him. It didn’t sit well with Gladio. He could feel his eye twitching in anger already and before he could stop himself he was grabbing the furry tail and pulling on it until Noctis was clawing at the stone underneath him.

 

Now, Gladio expected Noctis to hiss at him, maybe even bite him and start fighting him with those little claws of his. It made sense, since most cats didn’t like their tails being grabbed, what he didn’t expect at all was for Noctis’ face to turn red and for a low moan to leave his lips. He still looked pissed, but now he was pouting and looking at Gladio with the biggest blush he had ever seen. It was so unexpected that Gladio ended up letting go of Noctis’ tail right away.

 

It was a very different turn of events for sure. Gladio crossed his arms over his chest and looked away awkwardly, not wanting to admit that the noise Noctis just made was beyond erotic. Was he wrong about grabbing a cat’s tail? No way, he could remember doing it when he was little and more often than not, he would end up with scratch marks all over his hands from the cats attacking him. Noctis used to pretty much lecture him about how rough he was with cats, but he couldn’t really help it. Cats were just too sensitive, this is why he preferred dogs.

 

Curiosity, however, always had the upper hand in almost any situation. Once Noctis was curling up again and refusing to move, Gladio slowly reached down for his tail and this time he gave it a sharp tug. He watched as Noctis’ body trembled and he arched his back with a twitch on his ears. He mewled loudly this time and was turning around with an angry look on his face, but the same blush was still spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Alright, so just like regular Noct, you like to pretend like it doesn’t feel good because you’re too shy,” Gladio rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. It wasn’t like Noctis was too stubborn but he was always afraid of trying new things because of how exposed it would make him feel. Gladio could still remember how it took Noctis forever to even try to give one of them a blowjob. It was odd because he didn’t have much issues with getting fucked, but he was too shy to put a dick in his mouth. But after all of it was done, there wasn’t a day when he wouldn’t playfully drag Gladio into the locker room to give him head.

 

It was so awkward to think that Prompto was more willing to try new things than Noctis. By default, Noctis always looked more confident and was ready to jump head first into action, but when it came to anything social or private he was the last one in line. It was always entertaining to get him to come out of his shell though, if anything it made everything a lot better. It felt more rewarding, more so than it already felt when you have the prince of Lucis willingly taking your cock whenever you please.

 

Gladio smiled and forced Noctis to move closer by tugging on his tail again. It was odd for him to go down memory lane, especially after everything that happened. He almost forgot how just a few weeks ago he was still wrestling with Noctis in the palace and trying to get him to stop skipping practice. Gladio gently ran his hand over Noctis’ lower back once he was closer, feeling him shivering before arching against the touch with a quiet noise. Yeah, it was still definitely Noctis, no doubt about it.

 

Gladio moved his hand to the base of the tail and stroked the skin there. Noctis was relaxed now—he was lightly twitching and his ears were dropping down against his hair as he made himself comfortable. He was purring loudly, encouraging Gladio to keep going and he of course did. Gladio moved closer so he was kneeling behind Noctis, one of his hands kept stroking near his tail while the other one was moving to pull his shirt up to expose the skin on his chest. He slowly moved his hand over his sides, feeling the cold skin that was getting goose bumps under his touch.

 

“Hey, Noct. We’re outside, have you noticed that?” Gladio said with a teasing tone, knowing full well Noctis couldn’t answer him but it was still fun to imagine how he would usually react. “We haven’t done it out in the open like this before. I remember you almost fainted just from doing it outside the locker room once.”

 

Gladio hooked his fingers around the waistband of Noctis’ pants and without a second thought pulled them down to his knees. He grinned and leaned down on top of Noctis, to lazily bite on his neck while his hand moved lower to stroke his ass. Something was different though, Gladio blinked a couple of times and leaned back again before just flat out spreading open Noctis so he could look at his ass better. There was cum dripping from his hole and it felt like it was already lubed up. He grinned and couldn’t help himself but to laugh while Noctis whimpered and squirmed around.

 

“So, this is why you and Prompto were napping, damn you guys were quick on that one.” Gladio grinned and slipped three of his fingers inside the slippery hole. He pushed Noctis down on his knees when he reacted by trying to get up and turn. “Nah, stay as you are princess. I like you with your ass showing.”

 

Gladio kissed the back of Noctis’ neck and quickly worked his fingers around the stretched hole. He could feel the cum dripping down and it only made him move his fingers faster, wanting to finger fuck Noctis until he was nothing but a squirming mess. It wasn’t hard to do either, for some reason the prince was more sensitive in this form. He wasn’t sure why, but Gladio wasn’t going to complain. Noctis was already panting loudly, his legs trembling while his hole sucked in Gladio’s fingers greedily.

 

“Well, if you get stuck like this at least we know what you’ll be good for, right?” Gladio was of course joking, but the idea of Noctis always being sensitive like this was for sure something he wanted to keep. It would be easier to get the stubborn prince to admit everything he truly liked instead of trying to butt heads with Gladio. He could be such a brat sometimes.

 

Gladio pushed his fingers deeper until his knuckles were buried deep inside the prince and then quickly moved his hand to hit the spot he knew very well. Noctis gasped loudly and let out a loud moan before he squirmed and arched his back. He was thrusting his hips back against Gladio’s fingers, his half-lidded eyes lost in pleasure as he tried to make the same thing happen again.

 

It was enough teasing for now. Gladio moved behind Noctis and unzipped his pants, letting them drop below his hips so he could free his cock. He lazily grabbed Noctis’ tail with one of his hands and gripped his hips with the other to pull him back against his member. It was weird but so fucking good how easy it was for his cock to push inside the prince. There was no struggle at all, just the tight heat that was slowly sucking in his cock until Gladio couldn’t help himself and began fucking Noctis without a care in the world.

 

Noctis was mewling and moaning non-stop, his hands clawing at the cold stone behind him while his chest pressed against it. He couldn’t move much on his own, Gladio’s hands were the ones telling him what to do and he was happy to what he was told at the moment. It was feeling so good, just like before. He wasn’t sure why it was a need that was slowly crawling all over him, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt. He wanted it to keep going. It was almost like a drug that was making his head spin and making him want more.

 

Gladio wasn’t slow at all. He was roughly fucking Noctis’ hole, finding a whole new deal of confidence with how easy it was to slip in and out of the tight heat. It was almost impossible to make himself go any slower. Soon enough he was gripping Noctis’ hips with both of his hands, his hips slamming against his ass non-stop. He didn’t care about how Noctis was now moaning non-stop, his noises being hard to hide. For all he cared the whole fucking hunter’s post could hear and watch. They would be fucking jealous that he was able to fuck someone like this.

 

Gladio groaned quietly, his eyes closing as he leaned down on top of Noctis. Gladio’s whole body was now covering Noctis’ frame, his arms wrapping around the prince as he continued to fuck him. He was panting loudly next to Noctis’ ear, his teeth quickly sinking into the soft flesh until the prince was whimpering with low moans and arching against him.

 

Noctis was drooling, his mouth gaping open as he panted loudly with his tongue sticking out. The cat ears were quickly twitching, and hiding against his hair, showing how docile he was and how out of it his brain was. It was so much. The heat building up in his stomach was going to make him faint, he was sure of it, but all he could do was let out another loud moan as Gladio thrust his cock against his prostate.

 

Gladio was the one that came first. He didn’t bother to stop once he did. The same violent thrusts continued until his erection softened and Noctis came in between his legs. The prince was melting underneath Gladio’s arms, his body feeling so soft and weak. Gladio pulled out and stared as Noctis’ hole struggled to close. The cum filled hole was twitching non-stop and only when Gladio was sure his cum was going to stay inside the prince did he bother to fix Noctis’ clothes.

 

Noctis was mewling slowly while Gladio fixed his clothes. It was odd how tired he was, but how he still wasn’t satisfied. He wasn’t sure of what was happening, but his tail was wriggling in need. But Gladio was done. He was fixing his pants and picking Noctis up.

 

“So much for training, uh?” Gladio snickered quietly and carried Noctis back to the Regalia. He dropped him off and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the hunter’s hut to try to find Ignis and Prompto. It was weird, ever since he started thinking about the past, he wasn’t sure why but he had the feeling that he was forgetting something. It wasn’t something new honestly, with how quick their life style was—there was no doubt he was bound to forget some things here and there. Maybe asking Ignis and Prompto would help him clear out his head. Ignis always knew almost everything after all.

  
  


Gladio was probably overthinking things. He shrugged it off and walked over to where Prompto and Ignis were standing, from the look on their faces they didn’t have much luck. “I’m guessing you guys found nothing about our current issue?”

 

“Noooothing! No one ever heard about something like this,” Prompto whined loudly and dropped his head in defeat.

 

“Cor isn’t here either. They said the last time they saw him he was heading for Galdin Quay,” Ignis said and started walking towards the car. “If we hurry, I think we can make it there before dark and hopefully before the Marshall leaves.”

 

“More driving? My ass is going to get sore like this,” Prompto said and followed after Ignis, dragging his feet with each step.

 

“I’m pretty sure Noctis is having a harder time with that than you,” Gladio chuckled, knowing full well what he was implying but he wasn’t sure if Prompto was going to get it.

 

Prompto went quiet after that, but his face did turn a slight red hue. He quickly walked over to the car, not saying anything else. Gladio didn’t know right? He didn’t watch them doing it, right? Well, it wasn’t like he cared if he did, but it also meant that someone else could have watched. Now he was nervous and oh God, hopefully no one saw him fucking Noctis. He didn’t want to have to explain that one to Noct once he was back to his senses.

 

Ignis looked in between the two, a confused look on his face. Did he miss something? Maybe they weren’t telling him the whole story. He shook his head and took the driver’s seat again, this time noticing that Noctis was more quiet and docile. He was purring quietly and curling up on his seat. He looked lost in thought or as if he was plotting something, and hopefully it wasn’t going to be something bad.

 

“Do you want me to drive Iggy? I know it gets annoying after a while and our co-pilot only has fish in his brain right now,” Prompto said with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, fish, uh-uh,” Gladio added with sarcasm dripping from his voice. It only seemed to make Prompto nervous too.

 

“I think I’m fine, but once we get there I’m going to start cooking dinner so I think we should rent the RV,” Ignis added as he started the engine. “I got everything I needed from the farm, but I still need fresh fish for the main dish and fresh fruit for the dessert. Would you mind getting it for me?”

 

“No problem! I’m sure they’ll have fresh fish everywhere in there,” Prompto said, grinning.

 

“I’ll take care of the fruit. I’m not sure where I can get it from but I’ll figure it out,” Gladio answered and then glanced over at Ignis. “Take care of the princess while we’re gone, he’s being quite rowdy.”

 

Ignis raised a questionable eyebrow at what Gladio said but kept it in mind. Somewhat he couldn’t take it seriously when Gladio was grinning at him as if he knew something he didn’t. Plus, Noctis was still quietly looking at them, with his tail flickering non-stop. He looked restless but also like he was waiting for something.

 

Ignis wasn’t sure of what was going on, but he ignored it for now. Getting to Galdin Quay was the top priority right now and with that in mind he pushed his foot on the gas wanting to speed a bit more. Prompto wasn’t wrong, driving this much seriously was a pain, not only on your ass but your back as well. The sooner they got there, the better.

 

Galdin Quay was always a sight to behold no matter the time of the day, but for some reason it looked the best whenever the sun was setting. The colors of the twilight slowly blended together in the horizon and reflected against the water so perfectly. The stars were peeking through the different clouds and little by little their light started to take over as the dark sky melted into the oranges and blues. It was always a beautiful sight no matter what.

 

Ignis got out of the car with a smile on his face and glanced over at Noctis. He was already staring at the setting sun, his ears standing up straight as his dilated eyes took in everything that was happening. Ignis reached down and gently ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair, letting his touch linger a little bit longer near the base of his cat ears.

 

“Well, I’ll be back from my mission in a few!” Prompto jumped out of the car and waved at them as he made his way to the main restaurant.

 

“Same here, keep in mind what I said,” Gladio gave Ignis a sly look and then left behind Prompto.

 

Ignis narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He wanted to ask what the Hell was Gladio talking about, but he honestly doubt he’ll get much of an answer. Instead, he looked down at Noctis. The prince was purring at the attention he was getting. He looked well behaved.

 

“Come on, Noct. I’m about to get dinner ready,” Ignis grabbed the bags of groceries and motioned for Noctis to follow inside the RV.

 

Noctis followed Ignis right away, not skipping a beat. He looked around the RV, his curiosity quickly taking over as he explored every nook and cranny inside the small space. He jumped on the bed, on the couch. Went inside the bathroom and locked himself in there for a good five minutes before finally figuring out how to get out. He even ended up clawing at the curtains, liking the texture and how it was easy to tear.

 

Ignis preoccupied himself with dinner. He started by cleaning the small kitchen counter top and getting his cutting board out. He needed to prep the potatoes and the small amount of vegetables he was planning to serve as the sides for the fish. He would usually cook with whatever he had at hand, but today he just felt like cooking fish, something he knew was one of Noctis’ favorites. On top of that he felt like making a dessert, and small cupcakes with fruit sounded oddly festive but fitting. It was the nagging feeling in the back of his head that had him thinking this way.

 

Ignis was in the middle of chopping potatoes into small pieces when he felt something warm against his leg. He blinked and looked down to see Noctis nuzzling against him. He was purring loudly and rubbing against his leg as if he trying to get his attention.

 

“Noct, I’m busy at the moment. You’ll have to wait.” Ignis patted Noctis’ head gently and then went back to what he was doing. The nuzzling didn’t stop though, but Ignis opted to ignore it.

 

Noctis wasn’t having any of it. He started to mewl non-stop. Literally non-stop. He was now moving his entire body against Ignis, making it hard for him to use his knife. He was nuzzling his face against his leg and biting on his pants before pulling on the fabric with a low whine. It was almost impossible for Ignis to work like this and now he knew exactly why he told Noctis no so many times when he asked to keep a pet. It was hard work taking care of an animal.

 

“Noctis, what is it?” Ignis asked, frustration evident in his tone. He looked down at Noctis, even leaning down to be near eye level with him. The hand was left forgotten near the cutting board and he was now giving Noctis the attention he was craving.

 

Noctis was looking up at him with a triumphant look on his face. Both of his ears were twitching and perking up and his dilated pupils looked bigger than ever. He mewled one more time and then started to lick Ignis’ mouth. He was blushing, and his hands were quickly tugging on Ignis pants. It was what Prompto and Gladio did before. They’ll pull down their pants and then after that, everything felt so good. The memory alone was enough to make him shiver and want more again. He was quickly nibbling on Ignis’ lips, his tail wiggling non-stop as he tried to take off his own clothes.

 

Ignis was more surprised than anything else. Noctis was being extremely bold. It didn’t take a genius to know what the prince wanted. He was squirming around with a blush on his face and his hands were obviously trying to undress Ignis.

 

“Noctis, are you even aware of what you’re asking?” Ignis hardly managed to ask with Noctis’ tongue constantly licking his lips and his teeth attempting to bite him.

 

Noctis tilted his head, a coy smile on his lips. He mewled and dug his claws in Ignis’ shirt, drawing him closer as he wiggled on the floor and tried to find some kind of friction for the heat that was already spreading through his body. It just felt good, Prompto had done it and after that it was hard to ignore how good it felt. Then Gladio had fucked him so hard he could still feel his cock pulsating inside his ass. He wanted more of that. It was good. It was really good.

 

Noctis struggled a little bit but he could take off his pants, his tail flickering all over the place, showing how excited he was. By now he knew exactly what he wanted. He leaned back against the couch, his body shivering as he spread open his legs. He arched his back as his hands moved lower, until his fingers were brushing against his opening. He lazily rubbed the sensitive skin, his mewls becoming softer as he felt cum crawling out from his hole. It was the same feeling as before.

 

Ignis had never seen Noctis act like this. It was a lewd display he could never even imagine the prince would willing do. But here he was, with his legs spreading open and his ass just begging to be fucked. And it had been fucked already, he could tell. So, this is what Gladio was talking about the whole time. No wonder he was being so cocky and sly about it. Ignis shook his head and moved closer to Noctis. He slowly moved his fingers over Noctis’ legs, feeling the skin tensing up in need. Noctis was a mess, a needy honest mess that was asking only one thing from Ignis.

 

It wasn’t hard to imagine that it was probably Noctis’ state of mind that had him like this. There was nothing to really mull over when Noctis was acting by instinct and nothing else. Ignis gripped Noctis’ thighs and spread open his legs even wider. He could hear the prince hissing in response but he didn’t do anything else. Ignis slowly pushed his thumb inside the needy hole, easily stretching it around and meeting with little to no resistance. Noctis had definitely been fucked not too long ago, from the look of it, not just once. It was so easy to stretch him out, to the point in which Ignis was using both of his hands to spread him open until Noctis was mewling non-stop and thrusting his hips in need.

 

Noctis face was showing nothing but pleasure, his half-lidded eyes were staring at Ignis in need and his lips were trembling. He was panting quietly, with a dark blush across his cheeks. He looked fantastic like this, so open and honest. So willing to take anything that was given to him, and reacting so nicely to it. He was being brutally honest. Even when Ignis pushed four of his fingers inside the prince, Noctis did nothing but to arch his back and let out a loud moan. It was too perfect.

 

Ignis pulled his hand back and watched as Noctis’ body collapsed on the couch. He lazily stroked the loose opening and then without warning slapped it. Noctis jumped in return, and his eyes widened but the look quickly changed and he let out a low moan while his eyes lightly rolled to the back of his head. He was so sensitive, everything felt good. Even when Ignis mercilessly pinched his nipples and bit down on his neck.

 

Noctis squirmed on the couch, his tail brushing in between his thighs as he tried to get what he really wanted. He whined quietly and then pushed his foot against the tent in Ignis’ pants. He wanted to be fucked again. Noctis looked up at Ignis, his lost eyes asking for what Ignis already knew he wanted.

 

“I see that Gladio and Prompto already did this, uh? Am I correct to assume that in this form, you probably have absolutely no shame?“ Ignis shook his head and fixed his glasses. He smirked and moved in between Noctis legs before undoing his pants. He got on the couch on his knees, forcing Noctis’ body to bend while Ignis’ hands dropped his legs on top of his shoulders. Noctis’ knees were almost touching his own shoulders, his body bending completely as Ignis took a hold of his cock and easily guided it inside the willing hole that was waiting for him.

 

Ignis moaned quietly, his eyes closing as his length was quickly sucked into the tight heat. Noctis had never been this willing, all the pointless embarrassment and shyness was gone, leaving nothing but a need. It made it easier to fuck him, so much better too. Noctis was moaning loudly, his nails digging against the couch as Ignis reached out to grab the back of the couch to balance himself. He gave the first thrusts, causing Noctis’ whole body to shiver in need.

 

“Is it going to be like this now, Noct? Don’t you think you should show some dignity,” Ignis said as he quickly found a comfortable rhythm. He was looking down at Noctis the whole time, knowing full well it was impossible for the prince to try to hide anything in this position.

 

Noctis wasn’t trying to hide anything though. He was an open book and the need in his eyes was hard to deny. He was panting loudly, his fangs showing while his drooling tongue stuck out as he let out the same lewd noises as before. He couldn’t hide how needy he was. He was squeezing Ignis’ cock, wanting to be fucked faster and harder, and once he got what he wanted, he was tilting his head in pleasure. Noctis was trying to move along with Ignis, but he was hardly able to do anything. All he could do was take every that was given to him. Yet, he was greedy and he wanted more. He needed more.

 

Ignis spread open Noctis’ legs, holding them by the back of his knees. He pushed them against the couch, bending over Noctis as he quickened his pace. It was so easy to fuck him like this; his hole was so willingly taking his cock and letting him fuck him almost as if he was nothing but a rag doll. Noctis was moving along with him, his loud moans encouraging Ignis to move faster, to shove his cock deep inside him until he was hitting the bundle of nerves he knew had Noctis squirming non-stop.

 

Ignis wanted to prolong this though, he loved Noctis face like this. He looked so lost, so filthy. It was so very different from the usual, and although he loved Noctis as he was, this was so new and different. It was somewhat addictive to say the least. It was so hard to get Noctis to open up and to come out of his shell, that seeing him like this was beyond anything imaginable. He was just begging for more, asking for more. He needed more, and the harder Ignis fucked him, the more lost Noctis looked. The more he moaned and drooled. The lost look in his eyes wasn’t at its limit yet. He could push him more. Make him do more.

 

Noctis finally let out a low scream when he came. He was twitching non-stop, his lips trembling while his half-lidded eyes rolled back again when the waves of pleasure ran through his body. It was so much, and Ignis wasn’t stopping. He was still fucking him, he was still shoving his cock deep inside his hole until his body was arching and twitching. Until he couldn’t control himself and did nothing but to mewl and scream. It was so much, and then Ignis’ cum was filling him, just like Gladio’s and Prompto’s had. It made him shudder in pleasure and his body just couldn’t get enough. Even after finding his own release, he just wanted more.

 

Ignis pulled out and watched as his cum dripping out of Noctis’ twitching hole. He was stretched to his limit, his body twitching as he half collapsed against the couch with his legs still spread open. He looked tired but still needy, and Ignis wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want to give him more of what he craved. But at the same time, he wanted to also drive him towards the edge again. It was a mental battle he was going to lose, and with that in mind he looked around the VR, trying to find something to use.

 

Prompto grinned at chef as she slowly wrapped the fresh fish on some wax paper and then tied it up with some thread. It was the fresh catch of the day and they had some left overs so she had no issues selling Prompto some of it for them to eat. It wasn’t every day that they get to eat like this, well not unless Noctis was fishing and he hadn’t done that in a long time. When you’re busy destroying enemy bases, and trying to keep the world safe, there was little to no time for fishing anymore.

 

“Are you guys celebrating?” The chef asked with a smile as she put the fish inside a paper bag. “I’m sure you guys probably did that already but a dinner celebration is also always welcomed.”

 

“Celebrating?” Prompto asked not knowing what she was talking about. He took the fish none the less.

 

“Yeah, unless you guys were waiting for the perfect time. I know you’re busy running around trying to keep the peace, but you need to take a break once in a while, too, especially for important days like these.” She smiled and went to wash her hands to get rid of the fishy smell.

 

Prompto tilted his head in confusion. It must have been super obvious on his face that he had no idea what she was talking about, because the chef was now looking at him with wide eyes. She shook her head and walked over, the shock evident on her face.

 

“You know what I’m talking about, right?”

 

Prompto shook his head.

 

“It is August the 30th, today is Prince Noctis’ birthday.”

 

It hit Prompto like a ton of bricks right away. Holy shit, how did they forget about this! Today was Noctis’ birthday! That was probably what he was forgetting this whole time. None of the remembered and Noctis was a freaking cat so of course he didn’t know any better. How could they forget about this? He felt like such a crappy friend now but there was no time to mope over it. He needed to go tell Ignis and Gladio right away.

 

“Thank you!” He screamed at the chef and then ran as fast as he could.

 

Gladio walked over to one of the small shops near the area. He wasn’t sure if they were going to have fresh fruit but it was best to ask. Usually Noctis would buy his lures in one of these little shops but he knew for sure they also had other stuff in the back.

 

Gladio waved at the old man and leaned over the counter top. “Hey, by any chance do you guys have any fresh fruit? Like berries?”

 

The old man behind the counter top scratched his bear. “I don’t got no berries, but I have some other fruit. Like bananas, apples, and pears, would that help ya?”

 

“That will do, I’ll take what I can get.” Gladio nodded and watched as the old man walked towards the large cooler in the back. He had been busy ordering the stuff that he didn’t hear the radio playing in the back until he heard a familiar name. Noctis.

 

“It is a shame that with the city falling and the recent war coming to an end, that we no longer have the king and the prince at our side. King Regis as everyone knows died defending Insomnia, unfortunately little is known about the fate of his son, Prince Noctis. Today would have been his-”

 

It was Noctis’ birthday! Gladio didn’t even have to hear the rest to know how old Noctis was turning. He completely forgot, how the hell did he forget! Especially when Iris had it drilled into his head every single year.

 

Gladio quickly paid the old man for the fruit and made his way back to the VR. Hopefully Ignis didn’t forget like the rest of them, yeah right now was not really the time for celebrating but they still could do something, even if Noctis was nothing but a cat at the moment. Well, half a cat, the other half was still very much human Gladio found out. He chuckled at the memory of what they did earlier and found himself running back instead.

 

Gladio and Prompto made it back to the camper at the same time. Ignis was walking out just as the two reached the camp. Gladio was panting and Prompto looked ready to collapse since he ended up running a longer distance.

 

“Ignis is Noctis’ birthday!”

 

“Noct’s birthday is today!”

 

The two yelled at the same time. Ignis stared at the two with wide eyes and couldn’t help himself but to sigh loudly and shake his head. So, this was why he kept thinking he forgot something. How in the hell did he forget about Noctis’ birthday? Of course they all forgot, they had been under so much stress they hardly had the time to keep track of time itself!

 

“Now, we kind of have to try with dinner,” Gladio said.

 

“And we definitely have to make a cake!” Prompto added.

 

These were great ideas and all, but Ignis doubt they could do much. He coughed quietly against his hand and fixed his glasses before looking in between Gladio and Prompto. “I doubt Noctis…can celebrate much right now.”

 

Prompto tilted his head, confused as hell. It was only then that he noticed that Ignis hair was wasn’t spiked up but brushing against his forehead, and his blazer was gone. He was only wearing his button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. This only meant one thing.

 

“See, I told ya he was rowdy!” Gladio laughed quietly and patted Ignis’ shoulder.

 

“Yes, quite rowdy indeed, and needy.” Ignis nodded and walked back inside the VR. Not at all surprised when Prompto and Gladio follow along.

 

Prompto stopped in his tracks and a dark blush spread over his cheeks when he noticed that Noctis was laying down on the bed completely naked and tied up. He was squirming around, his ears twitching non-stop while a makeshift gag kept him from making any loud noises. He looked needy and ready to be used again, just like he had begged Prompto earlier during the day. The dark blush on Noctis’ face wasn’t at all from shame, or embarrassment, he was just so needy.

 

Gladio was the one that noticed the potion bottle that was filling the prince, though. Even when he was stuffed already he was already mewling against the gag, asking for more. He wasn’t sure what was going on with Noctis right now, but it wasn’t like he could complain. He for sure didn’t do it earlier when Noctis was asking to be fucked on all fours. If anything, seeing him like this was just making his dick twitch in his pants.

 

“I had to restrain him, he wouldn’t stop. I couldn’t even get dinner started,” Ignis said, although he didn’t sound sorry at all. He seemed proud of his handy work.

 

“Y-yeah, well…it-it’s not like he looks uncomfortable,” Prompto said with a twitching smile forming on his lips. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to walk over there and touch Noctis.

 

“He sure doesn’t, was he being a needy bitch to you too?” Gladio chuckled and glanced over at Ignis, taking his silence as a yes.

 

“He was quite…persistent, yes,” Ignis mumbled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

 

“Well if you ask me, it seems like he’s asking for seconds,” Gladio said, already taking off his shirt without waiting for an answer from the others.

 

“W-well…uh…h-he looks more than willing,” Prompto swallowed heavily and quickly took off his shoes, tossing them aside without a care.

 

Ignis only sighed and undid the buttons of his shirt. “He does indeed,”

 

Noctis squirmed on his spot on the bed, his eyes watching as the three moved towards him. Except they didn’t notice that his tail and the ears were gone. All they could see was the needy look Noctis was giving them.

**Author's Note:**

> THE CURSE TIMED OUT, WOW, HOW CONVENIENT!


End file.
